Awesome and romantic adventure (First Clidonniecoln fanfic)
by Fandom Boi
Summary: Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid we're in Royal Woods for another adventure.
1. At The Loud Household

_On a breezy morning, Lincoln rushed to the couch and called his friend Ronnie Anne to visit Royal Woods with Sid. Clyde apparently enters the house and sit beside him on the couch watching TV.__ Lori is calling Bobby too to visit the house._

**Lincoln: **Hi Clyde

**Clyde: **Hi Lincoln

**Lincoln: **Clyde, I told Ronnie Anne that she will visit us with her new friend, Sid.

_Around 9:30 AM, Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Sid enters the house and Ronnie Anne sit beside Lincoln on the couch while Sid sits beside Clyde_._ Bobby is sitting on the armchair._

**Lincoln and Clyde: **Hello

**Ronnie Anne, Bobby and Sid: **Hi

**Lincoln: **How's your adventure at the big city?

**Ronnie Anne: **It's totes fun.

**Sid: **Great

**Bobby: **Hi Babe

**Lori: **Hi Bobby Boo Boo Bear

_Clyde and Sid shaked their hands and the two become friends.__ Sid stands up and asks Clyde to get a piece of cake from the fridge. They returned to the couch and eat their cake while watching a movie on the TV._ Bobby took a pece of cake too.

**Lincoln: **This cake is awesome.

**Ronnie Anne:** I will get something from the fridge.

_Ronnie Anne grabs a box of donut from the fridge from Lincoln and returns to the couch beside Lincoln._

**Lincoln: **Wow Ronnie Anne, there are eight donuts for us. Let's share for the six of us.

_As the TV movie ends after they ate desserts, they play games til 11 am._

**Lincoln: **What are we gonna play today?

**Ronnie Anne, Clyde and Sid: **Let's play Mega Fish Brawler VII.

_The four kids play the game and Lincoln and Ronnie Anne won at the 1st round. Clyde and Sid won at the 2nd round then at the 3rd round, girls win and at the final match, boys win._

_Around 11 am, Lincoln stood up from the couch and asked Lori to bring them to Gus Games and Grub._

_Bobby smiled at that point._

_This is Sid's first time to experience this place. _

_Lori called Dana, Carol, Whitney, Becky, Chaz, Fiona and Miguel to the house._

_30 minutes later, they arrived at the Loud Household._

**Lori: **Bobby, Chaz, Miguel, Fiona, Becky, Carol, Dana and Whitney, we will go to Gus Games and Grub with Ronnie Anne's friend, Sid, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, my brother, Lincoln and my sister, Leni.


	2. Vanzilla Scene

The four kids were sitting in the back row waiting for the teens to arrive in the van. Lincoln is sitting beside Ronnie Anne and Clyde is sitting beside Ronnie Anne and Sid. Sid stares at the left window with her phone.

**Lincoln:** Guys, we've selected our sweet spot, the back row.

**Ronnie Anne:** I know, they're coming.

Becky, Dana, Chaz and Leni we're sitting at the 3rd row behind Miguel, Fiona, Whitney and Carol while Lori will drive and Bobby sit next to her at the front passenger seat.

**Lori: **All doors closed.

_Ronnie Anne and Lincoln both hold their hands and Vanzilla leaves the house on the way to Gus Games and Grub._

_Ronnie Anne blushed herself and talked about Lincoln. She grabs her arm and layed her head on his head._

**Sid:** May I have a question.

**Lori:** What is it?

**Sid: **What are the great restaurants at Royal Woods after we enjoy at Gus Games and Grub?

**Lori:** Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet is an example. Giovanni Changs Italian Chinese Bistro and Aloha Comrade we're another example.We'll eat there at nighttime. We'll play games and eat pizza first there.

_As Vanzilla leaves the house, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne we're watching at MeTube a music video from Smooch while they use double headphones with a 3.5mm splitter instead of using earplug shared for stereo experiences.__ Ronnie Anne placed her head on Lincoln's shoulders at that same point._**Pucker Uppenheimer from Smooch on Lincoln's phone:**[singing] "YEAAAAAH!!! Take my advice and don't be a mooch / Grab life by the lips and give it a smooch! WHOOOOO!!! Give it a smooch!"

_This thing was played then Ronnie Anne felt asleep. Lincoln pats and hugs Ronnie Anne.__15 minutes later, they arrived at Gus Games and Grub. Lincoln woke up Ronnie Anne._

**Lincoln: **Ronnie Anne, wake up. We're now here at Gus Games and Grub. We will leave the van and play games and eat there.


	3. Gus Games and Grub

_Everyone got out of the van and got in Gus Games and Grub. Lori and Leni's friends we're sitting at the table separate from Lincoln, Clyde, Ronnie Anne and Sid._

_Ronnie Anne sit beside Lincoln and Sid sit beside Clyde. Lori brought four boxes of pizza and deliver the two to the kids and two for the teens._

**Ronnie Anne: **

Sid, you may first grab a pizza since this your first time at Gus Games and Grub.

**Sid: **


End file.
